Der Saal entscheidet (Kapitel)
"Der Saal entscheidet" ist das zwölfte Kapitel des fünfzehnten Bandes Die Amyrlin. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfunddreißigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|200px Egwene wird vom Saal der Burg zum Amyrlin-Sitz der Rebellen-Aes Sedai erhoben. Handlung Egwene al'Vere Egwene starrt die Aes Sedai fassungslos an und fragt sich, ob sie einen Scherz gemacht haben. Ihre Knie geben nach und sie sagt, sie sei nicht einmal eine Aes Sedai, doch Sheriam erklärt, man könnte das umgehen. * Beonin: honigfarbene Zöpfe --> Tarabon Beonin erklärt, dass das Burggesetz zwar besagen würde, dass der Amyrlin-Sitz eine Aes Sedai sei, doch dann man nicht Aes Sedai sein müsste, um zur Amyrlin zu werden. Sie und Carlinya diskutieren kurz, doch Beonin besteht darauf, dass man das Gesetz nach den genauen Worten auslegen müsste, die niemals die Bezeichnung Aes Sedai erwähnen, so dass ihr Vorhaben legitim sei. Die Frauen wenden sich wieder Egwene zu und erklären, dass sie automatisch Aes Sedai wird, sobald sie Amyrlin wird, und die Drei Eide leisten könnte, wenn sie wieder in der Weißen Burg sind. Egwene will protestieren, doch sie kann sie nicht aussprechen. Sie weiß, dass sie zu jung ist und kaum ausgebildet, zu wenig erfahren und außerdem wäre sie die jüngste Amyrlin aller Zeiten. Morvrin erklärt nur, sie habe keine Zeit, nervös zu sein. Doch Egwene widerspricht und erklärt, sie wolle ablehnen. Doch Sheriam sagt ihr, dass sie eine Berufung nicht verweigern kann, sondern dass es die Wahl des Saals ist. Sie sagt ihr auch, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen solle, denn die Frauen wollen ihr helfen und sie anleiten. Egwene schweigt, da sie weiß, dass sie keine Wahl hat. Die Aes Sedai schicken Siuan fort, um die Sitzenden zu wecken und eine Dienerin soll ein Aufgenommenenkleid für Egwene besorgen. Während sie sich anzieht, belehren die Aes Sedai sie über alles, was sie wissen muss und lassen Egwene alles so oft wiederholen, dass sie irgendwann das Gefühl hat, etwas falsch zu machen, obwohl sie alles richtig hersagen kann. Schließlich machen sie sich auf den Weg zur Kleinen Burg und kaum jemand beachtet sie. Egwene ist nervös und Anaiya beruhigt sie. Schließlich ertönt der dreimalige, zeremonielle Ruf und sie betreten den Raum, in dem die Sitzenden warten. Achtzehn Frauen sehen sie an und am Ende des Raumes steht der Stuhl für die Amyrlin und darauf die Stola. Die Zeremonie beginnt und in ihrem Verlauf wird Egwene klar, dass dies wirklich und wahrhaftig passiert. : Siehe auch: Zeremonie zur Erhebung der Amyrlin Während der zeremoniellen Worte denkt Egwene mehrmals, dass sie diesem Wahnsinn ein Ende bereiten muss, doch sie tut es nicht. Als sie die letzten Worte gesprochen hat, stehen neun Frauen auf, die mit ihrer Wahl einverstanden sind. Sie weiß, dass die Annahme einstimmig erfolgen muss. Sheriam und die anderen der Salidar Sechs waren sicher, dass es keine Ablehnung geben würde, doch es ist geschehen. Die Frauen setzen sich wieder und Egwene weiß, was sie nun tun muss. Sie kniet sich vor jede Aes Sedai, denn die Zeremonie erfordert, dass sie ihr die Füße wäscht und darum bittet, ihr zu erlauben zu dienen. Innerlich fragt sie sich, ob die Sitzenden wohl wussten, dass einige ablehnen würden, denn alle sind barfuß. * Samalin: Grüne Ajah. strenge Gesitzszüge. Sitzende der Rebellen-Aes Sedai. hat sich nicht erhoben. * Malind: hübsches Gesicht mit vollen Lippen und dunklen Augen. Grüne Ajah, Sitzende in Salidar. hat sich erhoben. Nachdem sie allen Aes Sedai die Füße gewaschen hat, so wie es die Zeremonie erfordert, gibt es eine weitere Abstimmung. Diesmal erheben sich alle bis auf Romanda und Lelaine, und auch diese beiden stehen schließlich nach einigem Zögern auf. Egwene merkt, dass Sheriam und die anderen erleichtert sind. Nachdem Egwene zu ihrem Sitz geführt wurde, die Stola erhalten hat und Romanda offiziell verkündete, dass sie nun der Amyrlin-Sitz ist, muss Egwene lachen, denn sie hat sich an etwas erinnert. Möglicherweise erinnert sie sich an ihr Erlebnis bei ihrer Prüfung zur Aufgenommenen. Im dritten Ring war sie der Amyrlin-Sitz und erklärte, dass sie die Drei Eide niemals abgelegt hat, so wie auch hier. (Der Ring fordert seinen Preis (Kapitel)) Die Zeremonie wird fortgeführt und alle Aes Sedai treten vor sie, bitten sie, dienen zu dürfen und küssten ihr den Ring. Da sie sich alle nach ihrem Alter aufstellen, ist Egwene überrascht, da sie einige Frauen für älter oder jünger gehalten hatte, als sie sind. * Delana, hellharig, steht ungefähr in der Mitte. Egwene hat sie für so alt gehalten wie Romanda * Romanda: älteste * Lelaine: hübsche Frau ohne eine Spur Grau im dunklen Haar, die zweit- oder drittälteste nach Romanda * Romanda: weißhaarig, Gelbe Ajah * Janya: recht hübsch, ohne eine Spur grau im dunklen Haar, zweit- oder drittälteste nach Romanda Als alle Frauen außer den drei, die für sie gebeten haben, aus dem Raum gegangen sind, fragt Egwene, was geschehen wäre, wenn Romanda nicht aufgestanden wäre. Sheriam sagt, dass sie oder Lelaine dann in wenigen Tagen vermutlich selbst Amyrlin geworden wären. Egwene sagt, dass sie das nicht meinte und will wissen, ob sie dann wieder eine Aufgenommene wäre. Beonin erklärt ihr, dass eine Aes Sedai normalerweise verbannt wird, wenn das geschieht, da sie nur eine Quelle der Unruhe wäre. Doch es ist selten geschehen. Egwene wäre vermutlich Aufgenommene geblieben, doch sie hätte es schwerer gehabt, da alle Sitzenden wüssten, dass sie beinahe Amyrlin geworden wäre. Sheriam fügt hinzu, dass sie selbst, Myrelle und Morvrin sicherlich zusammen mit Carlinya, Beonin und Anaiya verbannt worden wären. Während Myrelle Egwene in ein grünes Seidengewand hilft, erklären sie ihr, dass sie ihr nun zuerst alles über die Lage in Salidar erzählen wollen. Charaktere *Egwene al'Vere *Sheriam Bayanar *Siuan Sanche *Beonin Marinye *Carlinya Sorevin *Anaiya Carel *Morvrin Thakanos *Romanda Cassin *Kwamesa Taramasu *Delana Mosalaine *Janya Frende *Samalin Naerodea *Malind Nachenin *Myrelle Berengari Erwähnt * Sorilea Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Aes Sedai **Blaue Ajah **Braune Ajah **Gelbe Ajah **Weiße Ajah **Grüne Ajah **Graue Ajah Erwähnt * Aiel ** Weise Frau (Aiel) Orte *Altara **Salidar ***Kleine Burg Ereignisse * Zeremonie zur Erhebung der Amyrlin Kategorie:Die Amyrlin (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Salidar Kategorie:Amyrlin